Help
by twilighter1414
Summary: 3 Shot! Maybe 4. Emmet And Jasper Are Going For A Walk In Chicago. When They Hear A Girl In Danger. It Turns Out To Be Bella. She Has Been Forced To Take Drugs And Refers To A Man As Her "Owner" What Happened To Her? Set In New Moon
1. Chapter 1

Emmet pov

Jasper and I were on one of your nightly walks. It had been 7 months since we had left Bella and the pain levels in the house were still very high. It became hard for Jasper so these walks were a way to let him get away from everyone's pain. We were just discussing the amount of money he was goingto owe me when my favouring team was going to win the up coming football match. When I whipped my head to the right the same time as Jasper

"Hear that?" I asked

"No stop" it was faint coming from a female, between 17- 20 years of age

"Take it bitch" a male between 40-46 years of age without hesitation Jasper and I began to venture down the alley way. As we quickened our pace we saw the male hovering over the female

"I want to go home!" she shouted

"This is your fucking home now take your medicine!" then there was the sound of a slap and a wimper. We knew it was then to intervene

"Now I hope you aren't giving this young lady and trouble" Jasper said. always the southerner

"Cool it guy, mind your own business and keep..." he trailed off as he saw me come out of the shadows. I love being big

"No you listen _guy_ you leave that young girl alone before we decide to turn the heat up got? So go crawl back into the swamp you came from" I said

He looked at the girl and back at us

"You better be at the spot tonight bitch" he said and then spit on her she was shaking with fright as he walked away.

"Thank you" i suddenly recognized her voice. There was no way, none at all, not here in Chicago. Jasper and I took a few steps forward which caused her to flinch. I took a deep breath in. Yes it was defiantly her. I looked at her closely her hair was tangled and a mess and she had bruises on her arms and hte rest of her body

"Bella" she snapped her head up in my direction

"He didn't listen"

"What?" Jasper asked confused

"He diddddddnnnnnnn'tt listen"

"Bella he's gone"

"I love you" we took the last few remaining steps and crouched down in front of her

"Bella its me Emmet" I pushed the hair that was in her face behind her ears her face was covered in sweat and grim. When I looked at her arms, we saw that there was a needle sticking out from it. that prick. What the hell was he doing to her

"Bella who was that man" Jasper said she gurgled something incoherent

"Bella focus who was that"

"M-my owner" she was able to slur out. What owner? What did that mean?

"What was he doing to you? How did you get here?"

"I love you" she reached up and stroked my face. What was going on?

"Bella how did you get to Chicago? Who was that? what do you mean by owner" she just smiled

"I h-h-hoped you s-s-save me"

"Emmet she thinks you're Edward." Jasper said

"We need to take her home. And tell Edward"

"I'll call him. he knows I only call for emergencies" he picked up his phone and started dialing

"Jasper what's wrong"

"We have an emergency, it's Bella"

"WHAT I told you to stay away from forks? Whats wrong?"

"Edward we found her in an alley in Chicago" there was silence for a bit so I added "she's hurt and has been forced to take heroin" I could almost feel the anger seeping through the phone

"What happened? Is she safe? I'm on my way"

"We don't know what happened we are taking her to the house we will see you there" with a click I heard him hang up and Jasper closed his phone too.

I didn't want to make him uncomfortable so I picked Bella up and we raced at vampire speed back to the house, taking all back ways in precaution to stay hidden.

I burst through the door of our mansion

"Carlisle, we need help now!" I called

"Whats the probl-" at that point he saw Bella in my arms. "what on earth happened? How did she get here?"

"We don't know we found her in an alley" Jasper answered quickly. Soon the rest of the family,excluding Edward was in the room"

"is Edward coming Alice said in a small voice"

"Yes" Jasper said as he placed an arm around her shoulders. I took a glance at Rose but she was just staring and Bella, with a blank look. It worried me a bit

"Someone has been hurting Bella for quite some time" Carlisle said looking at her arms and face.

"Edward will be here in an hour" Alice suddenly said. I placed Bella on the couch and put a blanket on her. God what the hell happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Edwards POV**

I was pushing 180 km when I finally saw the house I slammed on the breaks and ran full speed into the house. What was wrong with my Bella? I tried listening to the thoughts but they were either blocking me, or all their thoughts were that jumbled up. As I entered the living room all of their heads turned to me. their eyes held nothing but sorrow. I slowed my pace under their eyes. I saw her chestnut brown hair first and as I walked up I gasped at the rest of her

She was thin. Very thin. Her once full lips were now pale and cracked. Her cheeks were hollowed in. I knelt down beside her head and gently stroked her hair. It too had lost its shine. That was when I was close enough to smell it.

"Is she a drug addict now?" voice wavered as my eyes brimmed with tears that would never fall.

"No Edward we don't believe so" Carlisle spoke. I couldn't pry my eyes off of her

"then what happened?" I whispered

"She will wake up in 37 minutes. Maybe she will tell us the whole story then" Jasper answered and then dived into what had happened earlier this evening. The whole time I didn't take my eyes off her just waiting.

Finally her eyes began to flutter I lightly caressed her face before taking a step back. When her eyes finally opened. For a full minute she just stared into my eyes. No emotion of her face just looking at me then finally she closed them and whispered

"It's not real Bella" and she opened them again. it startled her that I was still there so she closed her eyes again, and now a bit louder she repeated "It's not real Bella. Time to serve him" when she opened her eyes again and saw me she cried slightly. But stood up. That was when she full on gasped.

"none of them are here. Its not real. They are just hullicnations. Don't lose yourself. Lose yourself and your dead. Dead. No body wants the crazy girl."

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe I had just seen all of them. This couldn't be happening I had seen Edward a few times, Alice a couple. But never all of them.

"none of them are here. Its not real. They are just hullicnations. Don't lose yourself. Lose yourself and you're dead. Dead. No body wants the crazy girl" but when I opened my eyes they were all still there. I was so confused I didn't understand what was happening to me. I started to cry. Soon enough someone would realize I was crazy and kill me. I had to keep going. Pretend they weren't here.

"Bella what happened" I ignored Edward's velvety voice I grabbed my purse and walked upstairs looking for the master bedroom.

"Where are you going?" I thought I heard Alice call after me. but she wasn't Alice. She was my death. So ignored her. I opened a door that turned out to be a linen closet. Another door was a bathroom. I quickly washed my face and the dirt off of me. and scrambled through my purse to find my make up. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that they had all followed me.

"Bella this is real. We are here stop it." I heard someone say. I didn't wanna think about.

"Ugh damn bruises. Who would spend money on bruises." I thought out loud trying to drain the voices out. I closed the door and started to change into my usual outfit. A lingerie that made my hardly noticeable breasts 2 sizes larger. Lacey fabric that flared out around me but was completely see through and I very skimpy pair of panties that was also covered in lace.

"Bella open the door" I heard some banging on it then

"You aren't real!" I said outloud. These were vampires. They could hear me. but I couldn't let him hear me. again no one wanted crazy. I rolled up my stocking and opened the door.

They had cleared the way so I wouldn't have to push past them. Which I was expected. The minute I would feel that they weren't there I would know it was a hullicnation. So contact was always avoided.

"What are you wearing" Edward asked. His jaw dropping

"My uniform. Now leave" I finally found what I figured would be the master bedroom and sat on the bed in a sexy pose

"and now I play the waiting game" I sighed. That was when I felt it. a cold hand forcing my face to look at him. Edward gaze grew intense as he spoke slowly

"What happened to you?" thats when I knew it was real. They were here. I was with all of them before I could stop my self I clung to Edward and buried my face in his neck. I felt his arms wrap around me. I cried heavily into him. Probably ruining his shirt. I don't know how long it took for him to calm me down but eventually my sobs turned into sniffles. When I was finally calmed down he slid his hand across my cheek forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Bella" he said firmly "what happened when we left"

I looked around at the Cullens memorizing each of their faces.

"Promise you won't get mad at me"

"Of course Bella" Esme spoke warmly. I took a deep breath.

"Okay well after you left I just sort of shut down. The future I drew you, all the plans I had made for us. My whole life. Was gone. I didn't care about me anymore. I had a hole in my chest, I wasn't a full person anymore. I lost my will to survive. Which meant when I was walking home I didn't think about it not being safe to go down the dark ally, when I heard foot steps behind me, fear didn't register. All I could think of was this would save me time to get home. It wasn't until they grabbed me that I realized something was wrong. That I needed to be scared." I took a deep breath to steady my voice.

"I was a virgin. That probably saved my life. They took me into this room and shoved a needle in my arm. I was already weak. I had forgotten to eat that day."

"Forgot to eat?" Jasper asked

"my survival instinct was shut off. I had to be reminded to eat. Charlie took me to a clinic a few times. Thought I was anorexic. I just forgot everything" I answered. I continued on.

"the instinct kicked back in. I mean I knew you guys didn't love me anymore but I knew you wouldn't want me to die. So I fought. But I was weak. And eventually lost. It was a drug that made me, well, dopey." My memory was a bit fuzzy but I focused hard "was taken into a room. A loud clear speaker came in and said one word. Virgin. And the bidding started. I was sold in less than 7 minutes." A single tear rolled down my cheek. I had to detach myself from this and shut down all emotion. In a monotone voice I continued

"I was a sex slave. I was always to be ready for him. he was nice. He never hit me and rarely used drugs on me. I didn't realize how lucky I was until I was sold again . he was the only one to refused to hit me. I was sold a total of 6 times. I was provided with outfits to always be wearing. And was told when a waiting a new master I was to wait on his bed for him to have me whichever way he wanted me" I brought myself back. Retrieving all of my emotions. When I looked up I saw horror on each of their faces.

When I looked into Edwards eyes I saw he was very sad and hurt. But then something changed and anger was the only thing I could see he left the room and I heard a huge crash. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them putting my head down

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I screamed "you promised you wouldn't be mad at me" I whimpered to myself. All hope was lost. I felt the bed beside me sink and a hand brush my hair.

"Bella" Edward said. but before he could finish panic rose into me. survival kicked in. I got up onto my knees so fast that it almost startled Edward. I put my hands on each of his shoulders and dug my nails into them losing all control.

"No no no no don't send me back! PLEASE DON'T SEND ME BACK! I can't do it anymore! I will do anything you want I will leave and you wont ever have to deal with me again I will stay and have sex with you then leave. I will give you some of my blood just don't sell me! please don't make me go back! I've been sold 6 times! You won't even get much money! No one wants someone who has been sold so many times! DON'T SEND ME BACK PLEASE!" I was crying again

"Edward she needs to be sedated she is hysterical" I heard Carlisle say which made me cry harder

"Bella shhh you're okay" Alice tried

My eyes darted around the room my nails dug into my palms. I needed to find an escape

"Is that what she needs?" Emmet said

"We could help calm her down?" Rosalie added

"Tell her she can stay" came from Jasper

"She is past all reason and control. Her mind needs to heal its self" Carlisle reached into his bag and pulled out a needle. I made a dive for the window. But before I even for 3 feet Edward had me by the waist and pulled me back onto the bed. I thrashed my arms around trying to save myself from what was to come but my withered body was no competition to his vampire strength. Someone grabbed my arms. I looked into Esme's eyes, I could tell she would be crying if she could

"Help me" I wimpered

"You're safe" Edward whispered and a cold pair of lips touched my forehead. Then the blackness took me.

**Sorry its been so long since I updated! I had mad writers block! Hope you enjoy it review please!**


End file.
